Nothing
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: "What are you thinking about?" Sirius tried his best to look indifferent and slightly annoyed. Maybe he had Lily fooled but none of the other boys fell for it, especially not Remus whose cheeks had turned a shade pinker. "Prongs, it's seriously nothing."


**Title** : Nothing

 **Pairing** : Sirius x Remus

 **Characters** : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans Potter.

 **Prompt** : Candy Canes: [pairing] Sirius x Remus, [word] watchful, [song] Work This Body by Walk the Moon and Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars. Minimum 500 words. Orange - Gay.

 **AN** : This is uncharted territory for me in so many ways. I just wanted to put that out there.

Written for the _[June Event] Honeydukes Challenge_ held by SiriusMarauderFan and _Pride Month Event_ held by octocelot at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) and _[Challenge] The Radio Station TGS_ held by Lenore483 at the Golden Snitch Forum.

 **Warning** : There's like one short part of the story that is bordering on smut like? I don't think it's enough for a warning but I'm going to write it here anyway in case we have some really sensitive people amongst us. Like myself for example…

 **Word Count** : 1, 138

* * *

Only murmuring could be heard throughout the great hall and it appeared as if every student had come down from the highs that kept them alive through the vicious exam period that they had just finished the day before. Lily's red hair was pushed back into a long braid and she had dark shadows under her green eyes. Her boyfriend and his friends wore the same matching dark rings under theirs but that's where the similarities ended. James raven-coloured hair was wilder than normal and every few seconds his glasses would fall down and force him to push them up or he would yawn. Sirius brown hair was pushed back in a bun and he would look ahead of himself as if lost in a dream and every now and again he would smirk into thin air. Peter looked the least affected by the many nights when they had been studying instead of sleeping and Remus… had a bruise or was it a hickey?

That Lily had noticed the bruise or hickey on his neck came as no shock to herself or James. She had always been watchful. At first the red-head thought that she had been mistaken and looked again to make sure that it was really there. The more she frowned at it the more curious she became of what could possibly have caused it. And in the calm atmosphere of the great hall Lily became too engrossed in the mystery in front of her to notice that James was watching her. His amused smile grew when he saw what she was looking at and he waited patiently for her to bring it up and replace the silence with what would undoubtedly be an interesting conversation.

"What is that on your neck?" Lily asked after a few minutes, trying to sound as innocent as she possibly could.

Remus frowned at her. "Do I have something on my neck?" He looked at James first whom gave a noncommitted nod and badly hid the amusement that shone through. "Well, what is it?"

Sirius glanced up from his bowl of cereal just as Remus turned sideways to show Peter. Sirius almost believed that he saw the flicker of a smile on the boy's face. But it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and Peter looked neutral within seconds. "It's just a bruise Remus. It's a bit colourful but not that big to be honest."

"A bruise huh." Remus muttered as he returned to his breakfast. As he ate he would occasionally glance at Sirius.

"I think it looks more like a hickey." Lily said with a pondering tone of voice. She moved her head to the side so that she could see it better.

The corners of Sirius mouth were drawn upwards and though he managed to hide the smile from Lily, Sirius was unable to hide it from James who looked both thoughtful and amused at the same time.

"Why would someone give me a hickey?" Remus asked in a slightly stuttering tone of voice as he looked between his friends. "That is a bizarre thought."

"Don't sell yourself short like that." Lily commented with a frown on her face. She scooted closer to Remus and nudged his shoulder. "I'm sure there are a lot of girls in this school who would love to give you plenty of hickeys."

Sirius let out a barking laughter while Remus shook his head. "Okay people, the thing on my neck is nothing. Can we please move on from this subject?" he looked at his friends and ended up staring at Sirius. " _Please_?"

The pleading tone in his voice caused the smile to vanish from Sirius face just for a few seconds and he shrugged. "Sure Moony, whatever you do during your nights is up to you anyway." He looked at Lily, Peter and James. "You three get back to what you were doing and I'll go back to what I was doing and we'll leave Moony alone."

"And what are you doing Pads?" James asked with a smirk as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

* * *

Remus body trembled underneath his as Sirius tongue explored his neck. He sucked and bit down at the sensitive skin and couldn't repress the smiles that appeared when Remus groaned. Sirius loved being in control. The heat that burned inside of him, the desire, only grew stronger when Remus responded to his touches with frenzy and anxiously begging for more. Sirius breath hitched inside his throat when he felt Remus fingertips grace the lower parts of his stomach. He saw the flash of Remus smirking at him as he laid his hands to rest on Sirius lower back while reaching up to bite down on the brown-haired boys collar bone. Sirius head fell forward over Remus shoulder as he made attempts to continue his assault of Remus neck. But he quickly gave up.

"You're distracting me Moony." He struggled to get the words out and felt Remus tremble with laughter. "I was supposed to make you relax."

"You have a weird way of making people relax." Remus responded and with one swift move that would have shocked anyone else he ended up kneeling over Sirius barely covered body.

He moved his body effortlessly, gracefully even and Remus saw the muscles in his arms flex when he moved to rest them behind his head. He was enthralled by his best friend's body. Because he knew it almost like he knew his own. Remus knew where and how Sirius had gotten every scar that was spread across his torso, back, arms and legs. He knew that behind that confident exterior was an afraid young man who couldn't face the smouldering gaze that Remus gave him. Whose mind was working overtime to come up with something funny to say.

"You are meant to be relaxing Moony, not enjoying the view. Even if I understand why you would feel inclined to considering it's me." Sirius laughed.

If it was anyone else they would have heard the confidence but missed the uncertainty. Remus heard both. He ignored the trembling in Sirius hands and removed all distance by hovering just above his body with their lips grazing. Remus could see the desire in Sirius stormy grey eyes and couldn't help but smile. "This is relaxing to me. Watching you is relaxing."

* * *

A waving hand tore Sirius attention away from the images of the events that had led to the very colourful mark on Remus neck. "What is it James?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Sirius tried his best to look indifferent and slightly annoyed. Maybe he had Lily fooled but none of the other boys fell for it, especially not Remus whose cheeks had turned a shade pinker. "Prongs, it's seriously _nothing_."

 **The end**


End file.
